1. Field
The present invention relates to a video receiving apparatus and a video receiving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known in which such an apparatus as a PC sends video wirelessly and a display apparatus receives and displays the video. In this technique, the video output apparatus sends video by a one-to-one communication after making wireless connection security setting with the display apparatus. When a copyright-protected content is to be transmitted, the content is transmitted after information for generation of an encryption key is exchanged between the video transmission side and the video reception side. To switch the video transmission source apparatus from a current apparatus to another one, the display apparatus again performs security setting, encryption key generation processing, etc. with the other apparatus.
When the display apparatus switches from display of video of a certain source to display of video transmitted from a video transmitting apparatus such as a PC, it is preferable that processing relating to the switching be performed properly.